


Memories

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: The most important memories are the ones we have yet to make.





	

It took a bit of work, but after countless hours of pestering, puppy-dog eyes and just the slightest hint of bribing, Yang and Ruby managed to convince their partners to spent the holidays with them on Patch instead of by themselves in a vacant dorm room and abusive household. All Yang had to worry about was how to make good on her promise and get her partner a signed copy of her favorite smut- um, “erotica” novel, but that was a concern for the future.

In the here and now, the team had just arrived outside the sister’s household early in the afternoon. Once their stuff had been unpacked and their sleeping arrangements sorted out, Yang and Ruby decided to show the monochrome pair around the spacey cabin.

“-and this,” Ruby exclaimed with wide excited gestures, “is the living room!” Despite Ruby’s grand announcement, the living room wasn’t really anything special. Design wise, it was a fairly simple, if not a little plain. Yang smiled to herself as she threw her body down on the couch. While the room may not have seemed that unique on first glance, Yang knew almost all of the clues one could find in that told the many stories experienced by the family all the way back from their childhood to present day. Little remnants of passed memories forever ingrained in Yang’s heart. Like the stain hidden below the sofa when dad had gotten too exited over a game on the TV and spilled a considerable portion of his beer on the carpet. Or the little dent in the wall hidden by a framed picture when Ruby had still been learning how to control her semblance and was unable to stop herself in time before the inevitable collision. This same pictured frame was currently being inspected by Yang’s very own partner. Standing up from the couch, Yang sauntered over to stand besides Blake. The picture in question was a family photo. One of the oldest, actually. It had been taken only a little while after Ruby’s birth. Yang couldn’t help but smile at her adorable _literal_ baby sister being cradled carefully in her father’s arms, while Yang herself was being held in a tight hug by her mother.

“Step-mother,” a forlorn voice reminded her, and Yang’s smile fell slightly with the reminder. Her dad had told her that no matter who gave birth to her, Summer would always be Yang’s mom above everything else. Yang knew that her dad was right, but knowing that the position of “mom” was something Summer had to pick up after being neglected by her deadbeat mother stung Yang deep down to her core. She just wished that Summer could still have been with them. At least then, it probably wouldn’t hurt as much.

“…Are you okay?” The quiet voice of her partner snapped Yang back from her gloomy state. Seeing Blake’s concerned expression fixated solely on her, made Yang realize that tears were forming in her eyes. Quickly blinking them away, Yang gave as convincing a smile as she could muster to quell Blake’s worries.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, and it was mostly true. “I just… miss her a lot, you know?” Yang shrugged her shoulders helplessly, not entirely sure how to get herself out of this hole she had just gotten herself into. She hated appearing as weak in front of her friends. Especially Blake. Yang could tell that her partner saw right through her forced smiles. This time was no different, but instead of saying anything, Blake simply offered Yang an understanding smile and a comforting hand squeezing her shoulder lightly. Yang appreciated the gesture and returned the smile, unable to comprehend how she got so lucky with her partner.

“What are you guys looking at?” Ruby asked as she and Weiss joined the bumblebee duo. Ruby gave a single glance to the frame before her smile fell considerably. Yang smiled sadly and pulled her sister close to her side, resting her head on top of short raven curls in a silent comfort. Blake and Weiss remained respectfully silent as the two sisters composed themselves. After a short moment, the silence was softly broken by their white haired teammate.

“She was very beautiful.” Ruby, Blake and Yang looked to Weiss in surprise of her sudden statement. Weiss nodded her head at the painting, “your mother, I mean,” she clarified. Ruby and Yang both smiled and nodded their heads, while Blake hummed thoughtfully and regarded the white cloaked woman in question.

“Your resemblance to your mother is almost uncanny, Ruby.” She regarded, and Ruby giggled and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“He he, you really think so?”

“Oh absolutely,” Yang exclaimed, before putting her baby sister in a headlock and ruffling her hair. “Too bad you didn’t get her good looks too!”

“YANG!” Ruby squealed, trying to get out of her sister’s lock while simultaneously trying to punch Yang in her shit-eating grin for her comment. Blake and Weiss both kept their distance to the ruckus, lest they got pulled into Yang’s dignity crushing noogie themselves. Weiss sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes while Blake simply shook her head at the sister’s antics. They both carried a smile on their lips though. When Yang finally relented and let her sister go, Ruby’s hair was sticking out at every possible and impossible direction. The young girl letting out a huff as the three older girls laughed at her assaulted scalp. Yang didn’t laugh for long though. A single well placed punch to her shoulder made sure of that. “Jerk,” Ruby muttered. Yang just giggled and pulled her sister into a much gentler one-armed hug that was still strong enough to prevent Ruby from escaping. Yang pressed a sweet kiss on the top of Ruby’s scalp, still giggling lightly.

“Aww, I’m just messing with you sis. Of course you’re just as pretty as mom.” Ruby simply huffed again and pretended to still be mad, but after a second or two, she finally turned her head towards her sister, though not completely. She murmured quietly:

“…Really?” Yang smiled down at her and nodded.

“Of course. It’s like Blake said, you and mom look like two drops of water.” Yang’s smile suddenly turned into a smirk as she turned her gaze back to Weiss. The white haired girl’s eyed narrowed in suspicion as to what her blonde teammate was plotting. Yang’s smirk only grew wider though. “That does beg the question though…” Yang let the sentence hang in the air for a moment, regarding her sister and teammate once more, with a glint in her eyes. “If Weiss thinks our mom is pretty, and you are pretty much the spitting image of mom...” Yang’s grin had turned wicked, and only Blake had caught on to where Yang was planning to go with this new line of teasing. The faunus mentally prepared herself to stand between Yang and her probably soon-to-be murderer. “Weiss,” Yang said, very serious all of a sudden. It lasted for just about two seconds. ”Do you have a little crush on Rubbyroo~?” The blonde squeezed her sister’s round soft cheeks for emphasis. It was hard to tell whether the red color that donned the entirety of Weiss’ head was out of anger or embarrassment, but Blake was willing to wager her entire stash of tuna hidden back at their dorm that it was probably both.

“WHY YOU- “

A loud, chastising cough suddenly broke through the ruckus of the teammates. At the entrance to the household stood Taiyang, having returned with two armfuls of groceries by his side. He gave a mocking, disapproving scowl towards his oldest daughter.

“Yang, you haven’t been pestering our guests all day long, have you?” Yang grinned in response.

“What? I’m just trying to make them feel like part of the family.” She claimed as she pulled Weiss into the hug with her free arm. Both of the smaller girls were blushing furiously at the close proximity to each other Yang had put them in. This didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde brawler; Yang sent her partner a smirk and a wink over Ruby’s head. Blake shook her head and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t possibly hide her grin.

This holiday was sure to be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is tbh I don't really have the energy to edit this thing proporly so probably quiet a few mistakes here and there
> 
> Might become a series later on if I can come up with a plot? 
> 
> Idek just feels nice to post something again after such a long time ^ ^
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
